The On-Call Room
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Thinking he was in a world of trouble, JD hides in the on-call room. JDOX Slash, rating my go up.
1. Chapter 1

The on-call room is one of the best places besides the doctors lounge to relax whenever you get a break from a patient or another co-worker. Need to catch some Zzz's? On-call room. Need a private moment? The on-call room is ready and waiting. Though, if you plan to do more than sleep in there, it's best you lock the door.

Long story short, the on-call room is the best place for anything.

Even hiding.

" Man I hope doesn't come in here." I whisper to myself, trying my best to become one with the wall behind, hoping that it eat me up and take me away from this day. Ever since I got in this morning was in a worst mood than normal. His whistle was more sharper than normal and his rants were longer and more degrading too.

Tilting my head to the side, I imagine him as a sixty feet tall monster like Godzilla ripping apart the hospital looking for me. I snap out of it when I hear him shouting down the hallway. " Newbie! Get out here!" I whimper in fear and try to get closer to the wall.

Strange thing is, I don't even know what I did for him to be so mad at me. First I'm helping in room 203 while stood by and checked the guys chart and then next thing I know is, when I leave the room he looks as if he's ready to rip my head off and feed it to lions. His face was as red as a tomato, he took a deep breath and began saying "Bethenny, I swear to god I'm going to-" but before he could finish or lash out at me I took off like a rocket down the hallway, narrowly missing the Janitor trying to trip me with his mop. All the while I was running all I could hear was "Newbie get back here!"

That's how I got to where I am now, I hide in the first room I figured was empty and it turned out to be the on-call room. Hard to believe that I have feelings for the guy. Yes, I know he can be loud and mean and call me girls names, tell me that I'm a semi alright doctor. But he's also real about who he is and isn't afraid of what people think of him, I know he has a good heart deep down and maybe, just maybe I can help him bring out all that is Dr Perry Cox. He is my idol, role model, my everything.

The door knob to the small on-call starts to turn, the sound snapping me out of my own museings. Right, the man of my whole world and dreams is trying to kill me. The door swung open and slammed shut just as fast locking it behind him. Suddenly I wish I could blend in with the wall. His eyes locked with mine, making my heart pound painfully in my chest. " Newbie, come here NOW!" He growled out as he stalked over to me.

I met him half way and hopped he couldn't see how bad I was shaking. " D-Dr Cox..." I stammered before he snarled something under his breath. Next thing I know he has a firm grip on the front of my scrubs, hauling me up to be eye level with him. What did I do?

His grip got tighter and the only thing I could think of was that he was going to do it this time. He's going to murder me in the on-call room. I closed my eyes waiting for him to beat the crap out of me and leave me to die.

I didn't however, expect the soft lips on mine. I gasped from the pure shock of the kiss, he took advantage and plunged his tounge inside my mouth. My hands fly up to grip his white lab coat to stay up right, once the shock wore off I kissed him back. He pushed me up against the nearest wall and let one of his hands leave my scrub top to move down and hook my left leg to his hip and then rest on my ass squeezing it, making me moan and melt into the kiss. Man my scrub pants are getting too tight for this.

He started to kiss down my jawline to my neck. " Ah!" I moan as he kisses and sucks on my pulse point. I hear him chuckle against my neck.

" Geez Newbie, you are such a girl, sometimes I wonder if you do it on purpose to make me horny." My breath caught in my throat at his words. I make HIM horny? Wait did we just have a hot and steamy make out session? He pulled away from my looking very satisfied, my face burned hot under his gaze.

" So... I didn't do anything wrong?" I ask tentitively, not wanting to upset him. He gave my ass another squeeze making me yelp louder and higher then I would like to admit.

He chuckled, " As far as your skills with being a doctor? No, you were great with today." He praised and I couldn't help but beam up at him. He thinks I did great? YES!

But this only begged the question "If I didn't do anything, then why did you...?"

He growled at the back of his throat, " Really Lucy, did I have to spell it out for you? I like you okay, more than I probably should. I saw the way was looking at you and it just got me so.." I smiled so big my face started to hurt. He likes me back! And he was jealous of a paitent. Before I could reply his pager went off making him groal, I pity the fool who has to deal with him for breaking up what could have been a good time. " I have to go because someone is too stupid to remember that they are a doctor. But before I do.." He leans down to give me one last brusing kiss. " We can pick up where we left off later tonight, say after dinner? That is if you want to?"

" Yes!" I blurted out but then cleared my throat, " I mean sure, sounds nice." With that he nodded anf let me go before turning way, unlocking the door and storming out to murder some poor intern who might only need help with an Ivy bag. Poor interns.

I straightened out my scrub top before leaving to go back to work, all the while thinking about my date with tonight and what might come later.

Man I love the on-call room.

 **Authors Note : Okay, here it is. SThis was based off of a comic I found. Should this stay a one-shot or should there be more? Review and let me know please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The only problem about spontaneous dates after work is just that, I just got off work. Seeing as I hadn't planed for a date with (which is awesome in the first place) all I have to wear are my scrubs that I've been working in all day. Maybe he won't take me anywhere over the top and we will grab some takeout before going back to his place.

I smile slightly before drifting off into what our date could be like. Of course there is that cliche scene of candles, rose petals, soft music and wine waiting for us in his bedroom with in nothing more than his boxers laying onnthe bed, a smirk playing his lips and a glitter in his eyes.

I snap out of the fantasy when I accidentally walk into the nurses station. Really need to stop walking and daydreaming at the same time. I hiss briefly from the pain in my hip, rubbing it to will it away. I hand Carla my last chart of the day and give her a smile. " Later Carla, have a good night."

" Night Bambi." She replied as she took my chart and smiled sweetly. " Any plans tonight?"

I feel my face heat up at the memory of this afternoon and the daydream I just had. " Actually yes, I have a date." I told before mentally face palming myself. Great, now she's going to want to know everything, like who it is, where'd you meet, what's going to happen on said date.

"Ooo, who is it? How did you meet? What kind of date will it be?"

See.

" Well um, to answer your questions, " I'm pretty sure doesn't want to tell people yet, just in case it doesn't work out. I'd scream it off the roof of the hospital. " I can't tell you, we met here, and I'm not sure." It wasn't lying, I honestly had no idea what the older doctor had planned, if anything was planned at all or if we are just going to wing it.

Carla frowned, " Can't tell me?"

" Yes." As much as I would love to tell her, I also don't want to jinx anything. Like if I talk about going out with (will he let me call him Perry?) Something bad will happen and it will all go away and things at work will be much more tense. Before she could open her mouth to grill me about this, I looked down at my watch and cringed. I should go. " I'm really sorry Carla but I need to go."

Practically running away, I could hear her calling my name but I kept moving forward and didn't look back. Just as I'm about to go outside and wait for him by Sasha, my pager goes off. Taking the small device from my hip I check it. It's from .

It reads : _On-Call room. Now._

Putting my pager back, I go back upstairs to the on-call room (avoiding the nurses station) and slipping in as quietly as I can. " ?" I whisper into the room, I feel my heart jump out of my chest when I hear the door lock behind me. Turning back I see standing there, leaning on the door, his arms folded over his chest.

" I forgot I'm on-call tonight Newbie. Gonna have to reschedule. " He says in a low voice. Even with the dim lighting, I hope he doesn't see the disappointment on my face the way I feel it twisting me on the inside.

Good feeling gone.

" Oh." I start as I think of something else to say, " That's okay, I didn't have a spare change of clothes for going out anyway." I admit, not wanting meet his gaze as I look to the floor, suddenly my shoes are very interesting.

I hear him sigh before he pushes off of the wall and seizes my face in his hand making me look at him a breif moment before his lips are on mine again for the second time that day. My head his spinning and I melt into it right away kissing him back and having my hands find their way to his shoulders. After what seems like forever, he pulls away, breathing hard. " I do however have a twenty minute break." I smile up at him and kiss him again, my fingers moving up to tangle in his hair as his come to rest on my hips.

He gently moves me back until my knees hit the back of one of the beds. He guides me down; never breaking the kiss the time and before I know it he's on top of me with his hips and legs between mine. He starts to rock onto me and I can't help the moan that escapes, he then pulls his lips from mine to trail kisses down my jawline to my neck where he nips and licks and sucks. " Ahh!" I moan maybe a little bit too loud as he bites down on my pulse point and grinds into my now fully hard member.

Hearing him chuckle he pulled away and whispered in my ear, " My god Newbie, do you want the whole hospital to know what we are doing in here?" If I had told that, yes, I would love for the whole hospital to hear what we were doing, he may either do one of two things. Either give me what I want or stop cold turkey. I'd never hear the end of it either way.

He went back to my neck and as he did, I felt on of his hands travel down to the top of my scrub pants, just dancing at the edge as if he was waiting for an invitation. " , p-please." I stammered out gripping his shoulders almost (or at least I thought) painfully. After that his hand went underneath the bands of both my scrub pants and boxers. When he grab my now throbbing member I threw my head back on the pillow, breath catching in my throat trying to escape as a moan.

" I've hardly touched you Newbie, and you're almost ready to cum in your pants." He panted out as he began to stroke me, my panting increasing, the pleasure almost too much. Tentitively, I slip one of my hands from his shoulders and slowly make my way down his body to the part of his anntomey that needs the most attention, as of yesterday. " Go on I won't bite." He slightly hisses before I shove my hand down his pants and catch up to his pace that he has going with me. " God N-Newbie, you are so hot like this."

I'm close. I can feel it. I'm so close to cumming it almost hurts with how bad I want to cum right now. " Please, , so c-close." I pant squeezing my eyes shut to feel all the pleasure wash over me. The leg I have closest to the wall wraps around his mid-section, if only to get a little more closer.

" I want you to cum now JD." And by god that's what did it. The sound of my name, my REAL name falling from his lips forced me to arch up into him and spill my seed onto his hand and in my pants. He wasn't far behind me as I felt his orgasm rush threw him and his seed shoot onto my hand.

Panting heavy, it takes us a minute to calm down and take our own hands out of each others pants. Leaning down to kiss me softly one last time, I light moan makes its way out of me, my face flushed from what we just did. My god I want him bad. Opening my eyes, I see him smirking down at me. " If you think that was great, wait until we do it for real." He says quietly and so soft I would never thought it was him if he wasn't right in front of me. " I'm off tomorrow, how about we have a real then? Say, I'll pick you up for seven o'clock? "

" Pick me up at my place?" I ask and he nods. " Alright, I have tomorrow off as well."

" Perfect. " He purrs before giving me one last kiss and getting up so I can get up off the bed. " Now go home, can't have you tired for tomorrow. " I nod and get up, making my way for the door. I yelp when I suddenly feel a semi hard smack to my ass making my face red. All I can do is try to glare back at him with his smirk in place. Shaking my head I unlock the door and close it behind me and make a bee-line for my scooter.

" How was your date, Bambi?" I hear Carla ask. I flush even more and avoid eye contact with her before I see how I look. Geez, look like I was roughed up.

" I um, well, we had to reschedule. " I say before running off, Carlas knowing smile forever in my head. She doesn't know anything. She didn't see anything happen.

But Carla knows all.


End file.
